Shūmatsu no Tani
by Makaria13
Summary: Tsunade tentou inutilmente proteger Sakura desse destino, mas não poderia proteger a única neta quando Uchiha Sasuke se interessou por ela. UA - Madara vence Hashirama no Vale do Fim e todas as mulheres Senju são transformadas em prostitutas.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

 _Tsunade Hime_

Era com amargura que Tsunade relembrava o título que foi utilizado muitas vezes pelos membros do clã Uchiha enquanto a possuíam contra a sua vontade. Levou o copo de saquê aos lábios e bebeu todo o conteúdo de uma só vez, aprendeu desde cedo que a bebida ajudava a suportar todas as difíceis provações que lhe foram impostas. A embriaguez era o estado de paz que lhe protegia da terrível realidade que vivia desde criança.

Quando não estava sobre efeito do álcool, as lembranças horrorosas do que os malditos Uchiha fizeram com sua família desde a derrota de seu avô no Vale do Fim invadiam sua mente e ela só desejava estar morta como a maioria de seus entes queridos.

Uchiha Madara era sem dúvida a personificação de um demônio, ele não ficou satisfeito em apenas matar Hashirama, executar toda a linha masculina Senju e transformar Uzumaki Mito em sua prostituta. Mas, Mito era culta e educada demais para ser uma simples prostituta, o título de cortesã lhe cairia melhor. Madara prometeu que enquanto ela o servisse com empenho e dedicação, nenhum mal cairia sobre os poucos parentes que ainda estavam vivos, infelizmente após cinco anos ao lado de Madara, Mito se suicidou e o chefe do clã Uchiha como punição transformou todas as filhas, sobrinhas e qualquer mulher que compartilhasse o sangue de Mito em prostitutas para qualquer Uchiha que as desejasse.

Tsunade fez sinal para que o servo enchesse seu copo de saquê mais uma vez, a vitória do exercido Uchiha sobre a Vila Oculta da Nuvem resultou em uma esplendida comemoração oferecida por seu estabelecimento. Estava velha demais para cativar os jovens soldados Uchiha, por isso era seu dever cuidar das meninas que deveriam entretê-lo. Ela seria amaldiçoada se permitisse que sua neta, Sakura, fosse usada por qualquer um desses homens e por conta disso escondia-a na adega da casa. As outras meninas se ressentiam por Sakura ser poupada e eram hostis com ela, principalmente Karin.

Sakura seria casada com o filho do comerciante de tecidos e teria uma vida livre de todo aquele inferno.

A porta do quarto foi aberta repentinamente e Konan tinha uma expressão assustada no rosto. – Eu não sei como ele a encontrou, não sei mesmo! – A jovem informou com tristeza enquanto observava a mulher mais velha levantar depressa.

Tsunade saiu rapidamente pela porta do aposento, embora estivesse quase próxima a desmaiar devido ao excesso de bebida, o medo de perder a neta lhe deu forças, não sobreviveria se a perdesse. Relembrou do rosto frio e expressão travada de sua falecida filha, a mãe de Sakura e a promessa que fez a ela.

Quando finalmente encontrou a neta, ela estava nos braços de um dos jovens Uchiha, reconheceu-o imediatamente. Tratava-se de um dos netos de Madara, Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Sasuke. – Um dos primos de Sasuke indicou Tsunade. Um sorriso arrogante estava estampado nos lábios nos lábios de Taiko enquanto observava a cena a sua frente. Os servos da casa não pensaram duas vezes em informar sobre a existência da neta de Tsunade, quando ofereceu algumas moedas de ouro e solicitou que encontrassem uma jovem virgem para que pudesse presentear Sasuke, não imaginou que se depararia com tamanho segredo.

Sasuke desviou os olhos da jovem de cabelos rosados e grandes olhos verdes, sem vacilar no modo como a segurava. – A pena para esse delito é a execução, _Tsunade Hime_ , mas creio que a morte seria fácil demais. Vou levar sua neta comigo, creio que esse seja um castigo mais eficaz. – Concluiu com desgosto.

\- Avó! – Sakura choramingou enquanto era arrastada pelo rapaz que não deveria ser muito mais velho do que ela. Ela sentia tanto frio, os trajes de dormir não eram suficientes para aquecê-la diante do rigoroso inverno, seus pés estavam gelados devido à neve que encharcava suas meias. – Por favor, deixe-me aqui, minha avó precisa...

\- Cale-se! – Sasuke ordenou rispidamente enquanto a empurrava dentro da carruagem de madeira e fechava a porta. Irritou-se quando viu a menina abrir a pequena janela e tentar falar com a velha. – Sente-se antes que isso se torne pior! – Comandou, e então deu a volta no meio de transporte para vislumbrar a cena patética de Tsunade. A mulher estava ajoelhada no chão e chorando enquanto era amparada por suas prostitutas. Revirou os olhos, antes de entrar na carruagem.

\- Por favor, senhor! – Sakura implorou. – Permita-me retornar para minha avó, sei que ela cometeu um erro, mas sou tudo o que ela tem.

\- As outras putas são aparentadas dela também. – Sasuke relembrou. – Há mulheres o suficiente para ajudar a enterrá-la. Não aceito que façam meu Clã de piada.

\- Nós não somos prostitutas, somos...

\- Claro que são prostitutas. – Sasuke a interrompeu com diversão. – Só porque estão familiarizadas com artes de dança, música, poesia e caligrafia não mudam sua função. Existem outras casas de cortesãs em Konoha, mas a casa Senju é a favorita dos membros do clã Uchiha, pois nos dá a satisfação de ter as descendentes de Hashirama a nossa disposição. Não importa a cultura que vocês possuem. Os homens só vêm aqui para foder!

Sakura ficou em silêncio. Lágrimas grossas deixavam os belos olhos verdes e molhavam o rosto pálido.

\- Tire suas roupas e se enrole nisso. – Sasuke ordenou e jogou um cobertor de pele de urso sobre a jovem. – Não quero que você morra antes que eu a utilize.

Sakura suspirou longamente, antes de obedecer. Tentou inutilmente conter o choro, mas embora não estivesse fazendo barulho, não conseguia controlar as lágrimas. O grosso cobertor estava em seu colo e mesmo que tentasse esconder o corpo com ele enquanto desfazia as amarras do quimono, a tarefa provou-se quase impossível. Podia sentir os olhos escuros dele sobre ela, observando cada parte de seu corpo. Os olhos de um falcão treinado que avaliava sua presa.

Quando terminou de despir-se e envolveu o grosso cobertor em volta do corpo, não teve coragem de encarar aquele que estava sentado no banco à sua frente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

A beleza dela foi o real motivo para resolver levá-la.

Havia um quadro nos aposentos privados de seu avô, de uma mulher mais velha com grossos cabelos rosados e inexpressivos olhos verdes. O artista que imortalizou a imagem de Senju Mito conseguiu capturar toda a tristeza de suas feições. Quando criança, Sasuke ficava horas admirando o retrato, Madara o expulsou algumas vezes, mas com o tempo deixou que o neto vislumbrasse a beleza da mulher que estava morta há anos.

Sakura. Sorriu ironicamente, um nome nunca fez tanto sentido para uma pessoa. Ela se assemelhava as pequenas, delicadas e frágeis flores de cerejeiras, eliminadas diante do inverno rigoroso, mas que ressurgiriam com o retorno da primavera. Então os pequenos frutos adocicados, muitas vezes vermelhos, como os lábios apetitosos dela. Fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente, tentando inutilmente não prestar atenção em como a grossa pele envolvia o corpo delgado.

Sasuke estava extremamente excitado. Não poderia culpar a bebida, visto que não tomou mais do que um copo de saquê, a apresentação que assistiu das meninas Senju foi agradável, mas nada que tivesse lhe causado grande satisfação e por mais que estivesse em guerra, não houve falta de mulheres dispostas a entretê-lo. Então sabia que a causa de tudo só poderia ser a bela Sakura que em pouco tempo estaria sob seu corpo. Infelizmente, nunca foi alguém paciente, Itachi sempre o censurava por sua imprudência e comportamento alvoroçado. Mas assisti-la durante algumas horas, sabendo que o percurso até Konoha não estava nem na metade era uma tortura. Por que deveria privar-se de algo que teria de qualquer maneira?

\- Itachi iria sem dúvida dizer que minha falta de alto controle será minha ruina. – Sasuke riu, vendo Sakura desviar os olhos chorosos da pequena janela e olhar com desconfiança. Com rapidez puxou a pele que cobria o corpo de Sakura, admirando o corpo nu a sua frente. Ouviu o soluço alto que escapou dos grossos lábios avermelhados enquanto ela tentava esconder os seios alvos com os braços e fechava as pernas com força. – Não se esconda! Essa não será a última vez que te terei. – Informou, enquanto retirava as roupas que compunham a vestimenta tradicional dos Samurais.

\- Não chegue perto! – Sakura gritou, tentando pensar em uma alternativa para escapar do que se mostrava inevitável. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse não resultaria em nada de ruim para o rapaz Uchiha, lembrava-se com frequência das outras meninas que muitas vezes eram agredidas pelos membros do clã. Karin uma vez ficou tão machucada que não conseguiu andar por semanas e os hematomas em seu rosto demoraram a desaparecer. Determinados crimes só eram punidos quando cometidos contra mulheres pertencentes à nobreza. – Tenha piedade! Já não me fez mal suficiente? Retirou-me de minha casa, forçou-me a abandonar minha avó e está me levando para um lugar que desconheço. Sua gente não conhece misericórdia.

\- Você não é uma mulher! É apenas uma prostituta Senju nascida para entretenimento, sua avó parece ter colocado ideias em sua pequena cabeça de borboleta, mas irei lhe mostrar seu verdadeiro propósito e função. – Ele garantiu. Aproximou-se de Sakura, sentando ao lado dela no pequeno banco, segurou o rosto dela com força e usou os polegares para abrir os lábios carnudos e avermelhados. Sakura por sua vez tentou escapar do toque, mas se viu impossibilidade devido à força exercida pelo Uchiha, ela gritou se surpresa e tentou fechar os lábios quando sentiu a boca dele sobre a sua. Sasuke tentou colocar a língua na boca dela e urrou de dor quando Sakura o mordeu, pôde degustar o sabor metálico do próprio sangue. – Não se atreva a me morder! – Envolveu uma das mãos nos longos cabelos cacheados e puxou a cabeça dela para trás, exibindo o pescoço pálido. Levou a boca até o pescoço e mordeu, até que seus dentes perfuraram a pele imaculada e sentiu o sabor do sangue de Sakura. Ignorou os gritos e as tentativas inúteis dela de empurrá-lo. – Eu realmente quero você!

\- Por que você me quer? – Sakura perguntou bruscamente. Sentia-se enojada devido à proximidade de Sasuke, ele estava praticamente deitado sobre ela e esfregava o membro enrijecido contra ela. Temia até mesmo olhar para ele, estremeceu quando viu os olhos antes escuros, adquirirem um tom avermelhados. Antes que pudesse se mover teve o corpo virado de bruços no pequeno banco e ambos os braços presos atrás das costas. – Fique longe! – Ela gritou desesperada, debatendo-se e chorando enquanto sentia a mão livre de Sasuke vagar por seu corpo. Um terror envolveu seu coração quando os dedos dele se arrastaram lentamente pelo interior de suas coxas. Um grito doloroso escapou de seus lábios quando ele precipitou um dedo em seu interior. – Você está me machucando!

\- Cale-se! – Sasuke ordenou. Os sharingan havia ativado devido a adrenalina que se apossava de seu corpo. Ela era tão apertada, seu dedo estava sendo esmagado pelo interior seco. Retirou o dedo e levou até os lábios, encharcando-o de saliva, antes de voltar a introduzi-lo no corpo de Sakura. Ignorou as súplicas dela enquanto impulsionava o dedo em direção ao corpo dela, precisava deixá-la pelo menos um pouco molhada para conseguir de mover. Repetiu a ação de retirar o dedo do interior de Sakura e os molhar com a saliva, introduzindo então dois dedos dentro dela. Pôde sentir o interior de Sakura se apertar em volta de seus dedos e isso fez com que seu pênis se contorcesse. Só desejava se afundar dentro dela. – Você é tão apertada! – Elogiou, sem nunca parar de masturbá-la. Seu polegar estava roçando no pequeno clitóris, e conseguia identificar as mudanças no corpo dela, uma pequena onda de prazer parecia estar surgindo.

Sakura soluçou, estava imobilizada e não conseguiria escapar daquela situação. E mesmo que estivesse sentindo uma dor agonizante, quando os dedos de Sasuke se moviam de maneira diferente, sentia algo estranho, divergente do desconforto e isso a assustava. Mas, qualquer pensamento sobre um possível prazer foi esquecido no momento em que ele deitou sobre ela e introduziu seu pênis.

Sasuke decidiu que posteriormente se preocuparia em ensiná-la todos os prazeres do ato sexual, mas naquele momento teria ela da maneira que quisesse. Seu pênis estava tão dolorido e necessitado. Guiou seu membro contra a entrada umedecida de Sakura, desviando os olhos para assistir o momento exato em que seu membro adentrou a cavidade quente e apertada. Os gritos e os choros dela, só o deixavam mais excitado, e não se reprimiria por estar reivindicando algo que deveria ter lhe pertencido desde sempre. – Você está me apertando tanto! – Ele envolveu segurou os braços dela com mais força do que o necessário, enquanto sua outra mão se fechava em volta do quadril de Sakura e impulsionava o corpo dela de encontro a suas estocadas. – Eu não vou durar tanto quanto gostaria.

\- Dói muito, dói muito! – Sakura murmurava entre lágrimas, mas suas lamentações estavam caindo em ouvidos que não se importava. O corpo dela era empurrado com força de encontro ao banco, só para em seguida ser puxado contra o corpo de Sasuke. Ela não conseguia ver o rosto dele, mas a maneira como os gemidos masculinos preenchiam o ambiente, sabia que ele estava sentindo grande prazer. – Por favor, pare! – Implorou mais uma vez. Sasuke nem parecia a estar ouvindo e se estivesse parecia não se importar, os quadris dele se moviam com força suficiente para fazer com que a cabeça dela batesse contra a janela. Ele pareceu notar isso, então libertou os braços dela para que pudesse envolver a mão com força contra o pescoço algo. Sakura gritou quando teve o rosto pressionado com força contra o banco, Sasuke se debruçou sobre ela, respirando contra seu pescoço. Aquele tormento parecia não ter fim.

Nada parecia capaz de pará-lo, para o terror de Sakura, ele aumentou o ritmo ainda mais. O som molhado do atrito entre os corpos se misturava com os sons prazerosos dele e o choro dela. Ele continuava a se impulsionar contra o corpo dela, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido. Ele apertou o pescoço dela com tanta força, que Sakura sentiu falta de ar. Ela tentou desesperadamente retirar a mão dele de seu pescoço sem sucesso. Não conseguia acreditar que seria morta depois de sofrer algo tão abominável.

\- Eu estou tão perto. – Sasuke ofegou. – Fazia tempo que não tinha uma virgem. – Ele entrou nela com tamanha força, soltando o pescoço alvo e empurrando-a para frente. Enterrou o rosto no ombro dela, mordendo com força enquanto sentia todo o prazer do clímax. Estava tremulo por conta do prazer, um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e beijou delicadamente o ombro de Sakura. – Você é fantástica.

Sakura pôde senti-lo pulsando entre suas penas, a evidência da satisfação despejada dentro de seu corpo. Tudo o que podia fazer era ficar parada sob o peso de Sasuke. Estava aliviada que tudo aquilo havia acabado. – Eu não consigo respirar! – Queixou-se e ficou aliviada quando Sasuke a libertou. Ele se sentou de maneira desleixada ao lado dela, o rosto com uma expressão satisfeita enquanto os olhos vermelhos a observavam com atenção.

\- Eu acho que vou te manter para sempre. – Sasuke informou enquanto brincava com uma madeixa rosada.

Sakura encarou Sasuke com descrença. Ela se sentia tão suja e brutalizada. Como as mulheres de sua família poderiam estar sujeitas a tamanha barbaria? Estava decidida a vingar seu clã e Sasuke seria o primeiro a sofrer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Sasuke fechou os olhos, deleitando-se com a sensação da boca quente de Sakura em seu pênis. Seus dedos envolviam uma grande quantidade de madeixas rosadas enquanto ela o sugava de maneira deliciosa. Ela havia se tornado muito boa e obediente, as primeiras semanas foram complicadas, mas sessões de punição e pulso firme foram o suficientes para transformá-la na companhia perfeita, ela não se atrevia mais a tentar atingi-lo ou xingá-lo. Um longo gemino escapou pelos lábios dele quando a língua dela girou em torno de seu eixo, só desejava jogá-la sobre a cama e transar com ela até que não conseguisse caminhar. Não poderia fazer isso, tinha de comparecer a um jantar organizado em honra a sua futura esposa, Yamanaka Ino. – Você é perfeita, minha flor. – Suspirou, observando o rosto bonito de Sakura, os olhos verdes marejados devido às lágrimas. Ela sugou o membro dele com força, retirou-o completamente da boca e beijou a ponta, foi o suficiente para levar Sasuke ao limite, fazendo-o gozar sobre os lábios dela. Ele sorriu ao observar os lábios, bochechas e pescoços dela sujos de sêmen. – Preciso ir, não sei se retornarei essa noite ou nos próximos dias. – Informou. Tocou o rosto dela carinhosamente, pegando um pouco do sêmen sobre a bochecha e levando em direção aos lábios cheios. Assistiu ela abrir os lábios com relutância e degustar o prazer dele. – Gostaria de ter mais tempo, mas preciso mesmo ir. – Finalizou, ajeitando as vestes tradicionais que utilizada, antes de seguir em direção à porta. – Sakura?

\- Eu amo você, Sasuke e esperarei ansiosamente o seu retorno. – Sakura disse às palavras que ele desejava ouvir, a voz fraca e quebrada, mas isso não parecia abalar a fantasia de Sasuke.

\- Se você tentar com vontade, em pouco tempo isso se transformará em verdade. – Sasuke disse, antes de sair.

A porta do aposento foi fechada devagar. Sakura apreciava antes quando Sasuke deixava sua presença, mas agora se via com medo de ficar sozinha, temia que acabasse pegando no sono. A terra dos sonhos que era seu único refugio, tornou-se um grande tormento. Ela desconhecia o que Sasuke poderia fazer quando os olhos dele tornavam-se vermelhos, e durante as primeiras semanas de convívio, ousou mordê-lo quando ele exigiu que ela lhe desse prazer com a boca, foi então aprisionada em um lugar semelhante ao quarto em que ocupava, amarrada a cama enquanto era cortada com a navalha que Sasuke utilizava todas as manhãs para se barbear. O primeiro corte foi feito por Sasuke com uma navalha, o segundo corte outro Sasuke se juntou ao primeiro e à medida que os cortes aumentava, mas versões de Sasuke se uniam para feri-la. Ele não precisava mais ameaçá-la, bastava que os olhos negros se tornassem vermelhos, para que ela o obedecesse.

Ela só desejava morrer todas as vezes que concordava em fazer tudo o que ele desejava, por medo. Sentia nojo do que tinha de fazer, nojo do próprio corpo que às vezes correspondia aos toques de Sasuke. Um soluço escapou dos lábios de Sakura, às vezes acreditava que não possuía mais lágrimas para chorar. Todas as vezes que tentava relaxar, sonhava com o terror que Sasuke a fez passar quando a colocou naquele mundo ou em todas as vezes que ele sussurrava o quanto ela gostava enquanto a possuía.

Levantou-se do chão que esteve ajoelhada enquanto Sasuke exigia ser satisfeito e seguiu até a cama, enrolando-se nas peles. Podia ver através da janela a neve branca caindo devagar, o inverno rigoroso estava em seu auge e demoraria meses para a primavera. Desejou ir até o lado de fora e talvez a neve enviada pelos Deuses seria capaz de tirar toda a sujeira que se agarrava a suas entranhas, a neve poderia limpar seu corpo e levar consigo as lágrimas de sofrimento.

Uchiha Hazuki esperou que Sasuke entrasse na carruagem que o levaria até a Casa Principal para ir até o quarto e ver como Sakura se encontrava. Em suas mãos estava uma bacia com água quente e algumas toalhas de linho, esperava que o pouco tempo que Sasuke passou na presença da garota não tivessem sido o suficiente para ele fazer um grande estrago. Sentia-se mal pela menina, mesmo que ela possuísse o sangue amaldiçoado dos Senju, não merecia aquilo. Coube a Hazuki limpar Sakura a primeira vez que ela chegou ao complexo, enrolada em nada mais que uma pele de animal e com as coxas sujas de sangue e sêmen. Colocou a bacia de água no chão, molhando uma das toalhas e torcendo, antes de limpar o rosto sujo de Sakura devagar, a menina não proferia nenhuma palavra, apenas se mantinha em silêncio enquanto chorava. – Vamos querida, sente-se, vou limpá-la e então vamos descer para que você possa comer alguma coisa.

Sakura obedeceu, não pretendia causar nenhum problema para Hazuki. Sasuke uma vez ameaçou punir a mulher mais velha quando soube que Sakura não estava comendo, já era complicado lidar com o que estava sofrendo, não conseguiria sobreviver se fosse responsável pelo sofrimento de outra pessoa. – Você acredita que existam Deuses, Hazuki?

\- Acredito. – Hazuki respondeu enquanto terminava de limpar o pescoço de Sakura. – Os Deuses existem, mas não podem interferir tanto em nossas vidas. O homem é o único que fere o outro, isso não é o trabalho dos Deuses.

\- Quando eu vivia com a minha família... Minha prima Karin me odiava, minha avó pretendia esconder nós duas, mas Karin foi encontrada por alguns guardas... Ela odiava todos e tudo, consigo entendê-la, ser usada contra a vontade é a pior coisa que existe. Não sinto que sou mais uma pessoa. – Sakura murmurou com tristeza, tinha sido reduzida ao simples entretenimento de alguém incapaz de mostrar misericórdia. – Você acredita que minha avó está segura? Sasuke disse que eu estar aqui era pagamento suficiente para o erro cometido por ela.

Hazuki quase derrubou a bacia de água no chão. Fechou os lábios com força, recordando-se das cabeças expostas das mulheres Senju no centro de Konoha. O inverno atrasaria a decomposição, fazendo com que a parte mutilada do corpo ficasse no centro da cidade até o inverno. – Acredito que ela está em paz, querida, não deve existir um dia em que ela não pense em você. – A mulher mentiu.

Sakura concordou com aceno da cabeça, só desejava um dia poder reencontrar a avó.

 **Ψ**

Sasuke só desejava deixar a Casa Principal após o jantar, os olhos escuros avaliavam os muitos presentes naquela noite. O Clã Yamanaka havia prosperado devido o comércio de tecidos, perfumes e flores, possuindo um considerável patrimônio que seria herdado por Sasuke após o matrimonio. Ino possuía uma beleza sem comparação, sua aparência era melhor do que a da esposa de Itachi, Hinata. Mas, Hinata era uma pobre coitada, tinha a mesma idade de Sasuke e estava casada com Itachi há vários anos e só conseguiu parir um menino tão tímido e patético quanto ela, se a criança não tivesse a aparência Uchiha, muitos diriam ser um bastardo.

\- Espero que esteja satisfeito comigo. – Ino falou sedutoramente, um sorriso bonito estampado nos lábios pintados de vermelho. – Não há mulher mais bela do que eu.

\- Concordo. – Sasuke respondeu, avaliando-a com atenção. Ino trajava um quimono tradicional feito de tecido amarelo com desenhos de pássaros vermelhos. O longo cabelo dourado preso em um coque ornamentado com flores e rosto levemente maquiado com pó de arroz. – Você gostaria de caminhar um pouco?

Ino deveria negar, mas viu-se concordado com aceno da cabeça e aceitando o braço oferecido por Sasuke. Ambos deixaram a festa e foram caminhar ao redor do belo jardim que envolvia a maior parte do complexo. As águas dos lagos estavam congeladas, mas ainda era uma visão incomparável.

\- É muito bonito. – Ino disse maravilhada, conseguia já imaginar Sasuke e ela caminhando ali durante a primavera, junto com os belos filhos de cabelos pretos e olhos ônix que teriam. – Farei você muito feliz, Sasuke, lhe darei muitos filhos.

Sasuke sorriu com gentileza, esperando que fosse verdade. A mãe de Ino havia falhado em produzir herdeiros homens tendo apenas uma filha menina, vários natimortos e abortos. Se ela não fosse capaz de lhe dar crianças sadias, teria de criar os filhos que ele tivesse com Sakura.

\- Irmão!

Sasuke virou-se quando ouviu aquela palavra. Pôde ver Itachi parado do outro lado da ponte em que se encontrava com Ino. – Você retornou. Espero que a viagem tenha sido boa.

\- Eu não poderia perder a festa de noivado do meu irmãozinho. – Itachi disse perigosamente enquanto se aproximava de Sasuke. – Meu pequeno irmãozinho que só toma decisões que podem favorecê-lo, sem pensar-nos outros ao seu redor.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, não gostando das palavras de Itachi. Beijou o rosto de Ino carinhosamente, antes de soltar o braço dela. – Volte para dentro, querida, preciso conversar com meu irmão mais novo em privado.

Ino concordou e o obedeceu imediatamente.

\- Imagino que Shisui não esperou que você beijasse sua bela esposa para dizer o que pai mandou fazer com as putas Senju. – Sasuke disse com desprezo. – Sua puta está viva, eu vi as cabeças expostas no centro de Konoha e sua amada Konan não estava lá. A não ser que ela tenha tentado escapar e tenha sido abatida e abandonada. – Concluiu com diversão.

Itachi desferiu um murro contra o rosto de Sasuke, por mais habilidoso que o mais novo dos Uchiha fosse, ainda era inferior ao irmão mais velho.

Sasuke limpou o sangue dos lábios com as costas das mãos e sorriu. – Não vou retaliar, pois sei o apresso que sente por sua puta, mas Itachi, não ouse me ferir novamente. Imagine o que o pai diria se soubesse como você valoriza a bela Konan, tenho certeza que a opinião dele mudaria muito em relação ao seu herdeiro perfeito.


End file.
